fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lord of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= |-|Green Lantern= |-|Batgod= Summary Batman was the leader of the Insurgency, aiming to take down Superman and the followers of his regime. Many people still question the desperate measures he used to try and take down the rogue god. Dr.Fate managed to show Batman the horrors that would happen if the fight against Superman would rage on for eternity, now, he and Superman's allies have put aside their differences to pacify the entire multiverse. Doctor Fate pushed Batman's abilities to their limit, allowing him to become the strongest version of Batman in the multiverse. Batman is the only person Doctor Fate trusts to be able to take over his reign if he believes Fate has become corrupted. Wielder of a green lantern ring, gifted from Hal Jordan, Batman now displays incredible power and willingness to take on his foes. Personal Statistics Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, The Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Superhero, Leader Affiliation: Knights of Justice (Co-Leader), Justice League of the Multiverse (Co-leader), Hal Jordan Corps (Top Lieutenant) Previous Affiliation: Justice League of America, Insurgency Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with prep | 6-A, higher with prep | 4-B, higher with prep, Unknown with Nth Metal ammo | 4-A, higher with prep | 2-A, Unknown with other items Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Preparation Master, Expert pilot and driver, Combat Teleportation, Summoning (Can call on his Batmobile, Batwing, Batboat for help), Explosion Manipulation (With Batarangs), Hacking, Enhanced Senses (Has access to "Brother Eye" which is a device capable of monitoring every piece of technology on Earth), Flight (With vehicles), Energy Shield, Batwing rockets include poison, electricity, fire, or ice varients | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), Taser Rangs, Sleeping Powder, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Curse Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Can summon security orbs that attack enemies, can amplify gloves with poison, electricity, fire, or ice, can drain life every time he does damage, Longevity, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Darkseid's Omega Beams), Portal Creation (Can easily travel across the multiverse) | All previous abilities plus, Enhanced Physiology, Minor Plot Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Can create tech based mirror images), can summon BatClones (Robotic versions of Batman, Robin and Nightwing), Drones have Adaptation, Perfect Invisibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), True Flight, Enhanced Senses (With Big Brother Eye), His vehicles have shields that can reflect physical attacks | All previous abilities plus, Incredible willpower, Statistics Amplification (Grows stronger based on his will to fight), Telekinesis, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 8) (Can't be killed as long as the primary green lantern battery is working), Energy Constructs, Additional Shield, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Will | Statistics Amplification, Magic, Shields that are resistant to intangible beings, Interstellar Teleportation, Life Support, Danger/Life sensing, Holograms, Tractor Beam, Wish Granting, BFR/Sealing to the Phantom Zone. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Weaker, but able to affect Superman, who shook the planet of Apokolips) | Continent level (Slightly weaker than the super powered foes, who in turn can critically destroy moons) | Solar System level+ (Comparable to the strongest metahumans who can casually bust large Solar Systems like TYC 9486-927-1 ), Unknown with Nth Metal ammo (Bypasses conventional durability) | Multi-Solar System level+ (Destroyed large portions of the milky way galaxy in his final fight against Yellow Lantern Superman) | Multiverse level+ (With the Spear of Destiny, he can harm The Spectre) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning bolts from Raiden and Black Adam) | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed) | Massively FTL+ (On the same level as other metahumans, such as Superman and Wonder Woman, who can speed around the observable universe in hours) (This is a maximum speed of 2,450,973,600,001,305c ) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of matching YL Superman who can fly the circumference of the observable universe in under a minute) (This is a minimum speed of 2,941,168,320,001,565,696c) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class K | Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Continent Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Immeasurable Durability: Large Mountain level | Continent level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High, Godly in superior forms. Immeasurable with prep. Range: Melee Range, several meters with Batarangs. Dozens of metres with grappling hook. Brother Eye has coverage of the entire planet, as well as extended to further distances with satellites. Standard Equipment: *Batarangs *Grappling Hook *Smoke Bombs *Resources - Has access to the combined resources of Wayne Enterprise and LexCorp *Brother Eye *Utility Belt Intelligence: Super Genius. Knows hundreds of fighting styles as well as being a capable inventor (He invented "Brother Eye" as well as making a portal that can travel to different universes). Has made various combat tech alongside Lex Luthor. Super Genius when merging with Brainiac (Has a 12th level intellect). Nigh-Omniscient with preparation (The Mobius Chair contains all the knowledge of the New Gods). Weaknesses: Refuses to kill in character. Feats: Has defeated thousands of metahumans with varying superpowers, and has years of dedicated experience in defeating them. Incapacitated and defeated the Knights of Justice with just a weeks worth of preparation time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Combat Shield:' Batman has a shield equivalent to his own base strength. *'Teleportation:' Batman drops a smoke bomb, allowing him to seemingly teleport to a relatively nearby location. *'Brother Eye:' A central hub designed to monitor activity across the whole of the earth. *'Batwing:' Batman can pilot the Batwing in order to traverse space, the sea, and the air. Later he can summon it to aid in combat and/or transport precious cargo. **'Machine Guns:' Twin mounted machine guns attack opponents in large volleys. Knightwing has pure Nth metal rounds, bypassing conventional durability. **'Shields:' Has a reflective shield that reflects physical attacks towards the opponent. The Knightwing will gain a second layer of shields when Batman is wearing his Lantern ring. **'Rockets:' Smart guided missiles can be launched in volleys or single shots. The Vampire also has additional effects including: ***'Napalm Rockets F171:' Highly flammable and effective against armour and exposed flesh ***'Cryogenic Rockets I415:' Absolute zero rockets instantly freeze the target upon contact. Is also effective against shields. ***'Static Rockets E12:' Static rockets discharge energy causing chaos to electronics and utterly overloading shields. ***'Poison Rockets P125:' Poison gas is released upon detonation. Any shrapnel that enters the bloodstream can cause blood poisoning. ***'Explosive Rockets E612:' Explosive shells easily bypass regular armour and causing lots of internal damage. *'Batmobile:' The Batmobile has the same abilities as the Batjet, but with some differences **'Flamethrower:' A flamethrower that spews sticky napalm at the opponent **'Transformation:' Can transform into a submersible and aircraft when needed *'Batboat:' Has similar abilities to the Batjet with some differences **'Harpoon:' Fires an Nth metal harpoon at the opponent **'Transformation:' Can transform itself into an aircraft Lord of Order *'Taser-Rangs:' Batarangs can now explode in a burst of electricity, stunning opponents. *'Sleeping Powder:' Batman can spray sleeping powder on the opponent causing them to fall asleep. *'Vampire Power:' Performing attacks allows Batman to regenerate health with every attack. *'Unstoppable:' Batman's attacks can't be blocked, and his power is enhanced. *'The Power Of Zoom:' Batman can release speed force energy allowing him to move as fast as The Flash. *'Gift of Health:' Doctor Fate releases healing energy at Batman. *'The Turtle’s Strike:' Doctor Fate temporarily slows down the opponent. *'Armour:' Equips armour that heavily reduces attacks *'Security Orbs:' Batman can summon security orbs that attack the opponent *'Cursed Specials:' When the opponent performs special moves, they take damage *'OHK:' Batman is temporarily granted Godly strength that can do infinite damage. This attack can only destroy one layer of shield at a time although it instantly destroys unshielded opponents. Can knock people out of invincibility, but doesn't kill them. *'Portal Creation:' Can open portals to different universes, across an entire multiverse. *'Enhanced Gloves:' Can amplify his gloves similarly to the enhanced rocket technology using: Poison, fire, ice, and static electricity. *'Billionaire Infusion:' Pure Gold is synthetically laced into the suit. This allows him to resist attacks from other rich characters and do more damage to them. His batarangs are pure gold. *'Kryptonite Armour Infusion:' Magical Kryptonite is synthetically laced into the suit. This allows him to resist attacks from alien (not born on Earth) characters and do more damage to them. *'Insurgent Infusion:' His suit is magically infused to resist attacks from criminal characters and do more damage to them. His batarangs also do increased damage. *'Justice League Founder Infusion:' His suit is magically infused to resist attacks from leader characters and do more damage to them. He also amplifies any summons/allies with additional power. *'Plasteel Tactical Infusion:' His suit is magically infused to resist attacks from army characters and do more damage to them. Stealth attacks are more effective. *'Luther/Wayne Infusion:' His suit is magically infused to resist attacks from scientist characters and do more damage to them. Technology attacks are more effective. *'Triple Jump:' Can perform a triple jump Knight of Justice *'Flight:' Batman has the ability to fly unassisted by technology. *'Enhanced Physiology:' Batman is able to breathe in space and underwater without tech assistance. *'Utility Belt:' Batman has a utility belt that has has a ridiculous assortment of gadgets that are always ready to be used in convenient situations.This usually allows him to get out of almost every situation. *'Green Lantern Ring:' When called by Hal Jordan, or when facing a stronger opponent, Batman can put on his ring. *'Bat Drones:' Summons robotic versions of Batman, Robin, and Nightwing. Bat Drones are similar to Beta Drones in that they can adapt to the enemies attacks. Bat Drones can mimic Green Lantern energy when Batman puts on his green lantern ring, allowing them to gain strength and create energy constructs. *'Perfect Invisibility:' Is completely invisible from sight, sound, radar, light spectrums, magic, and other enhanced senses *'Big Brother Eye:' A system designed to detect and predict attacks from cosmic forces, and attacks across the multiverse. *'Mirror Images:' Batman can create technology based mirror images. Green Lantern *'Immortality:' Can't be killed as long long as the primary Green Lantern battery is functional. *'Indomitable Will:' His willpower is extremely strong making it difficult to affect his mind. *'Conceptual Will:' Can allow emotionless beings to feel emotions. Can enhance/decrease the will of others. *'Energy Constructs:' Can create an additional shield layer. Can create constructs based on thought. *'Bound:' The ring is bound to his finger unless he wants to take it off, or is deemed unworthy of the ring (Only those of pure hearted will can wear a lantern ring). Preparation *'Preparation:' Batman has the ability to track down powerful artefacts in the DC universe. **'Spear of Destiny:' The spear is designed to defeat the Spectre, a multiversal being. Batman has enough willpower wearing his lantern ring to not succumb to madness whilst using it. **'Mobius Chair:' The chair grants Nigh-Omniscient knowledge (Based on the knowledge from the New Gods) It also has a shield that can also block intangible beings. Other abilities include:Interstellar teleportation, Life Support, Danger/Life Sense, Holograms, Tractor Beam **'Merge with Brainiac:' Batman can merge with Brainiac, increasing his intelligence to a 12th level intellect. **'Anti-Life Equation:' The opponent is given the mathematical certainty that life, hope, and freedom are all pointless. This removes all will from the opposition to fight. **'Venom:' Batman can amplify his base strength using Bane’s Venom **'Miracle Machine:' A machine that brings whatever the user wants to life. **'Phantom Zone:' Can trap the opponent in the Phantom Zone, sealing them away for eternity. Key: Base | Lord of Order | Knight of Justice | Green Lantern | With Preparation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Linx and Kiir (Gyrohem) Linx's profile and Kiir's profile (Note: Speed equalized. Linx was fighting alongside Kiir. Epilogue Blood Form Linx and epilogue 4-A Kiir vs Green Lantern Batman and Yellow Lantern Superman) Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Knights Category:Rich Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blessed Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hackers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Summons Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Plot Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier